Cyclodextrins have been used principally for the encapsulation of insoluble compounds on a molecular basis in order to enhance stability, reduce volatility and alter solubility as well as to increase shelf life of certain products. Such prior uses of cyclodextrins have been limited to flavor carriers and protection of sensitive substances against thermal decomposition, oxidation and degradation. In addition, more recently, cyclodextrins have also been used to remove fatty acids and cholesterol from animal fats and to remove cholesterol and cholesterol esters from egg yolks.
Fat compositions have been thickened by binding the fat with cyclodextrin by mixing the fat with a cyclodextrin that has been solubilized by water in a batch process. This batch process is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/158,747; Titled: VISCOUS FAT COMPOSITIONS HAVING LOW AMOUNTS OF TRANS-FAT, METHODS AND PRODUCTS, filed JUN. 22, 2005. Additionally, the food product can be provided with cyclodextrin in the manner described in U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0019475, titled “Reduced Trans Fat Product,” published Jan. 27, 2005; US Patent Application No. 2005/0025875, titled “Treatment and Composition for Reducing Acrylamide in Food Products and Food Intermediates, published Feb. 3, 2005; and US Patent Application No. 2005/0233054, titled “Method for Reducing Trans Fat Levels in Food Products and Food Intermediates and Products and Intermediates Produced Thereby,” published Oct. 20, 2005.
The incorporation of cyclodextrin or a complex of cyclodextrin and blowing agent into an adhesive and/or sealant plastic material in order to improve adhesion is described in U.S. Pat. No 5,352,717. Possible blowing agents include water. The composition is applied and heated to activate the blowing agent, which produces gasses that expands the adhesive or sealant. This means that the final film in place on the substrate as claimed in this patent cannot contain a cyclodextrin/water complex. Additionally, because the blowing agent is claimed to occupy the interior of the cyclodextrin, a different material cannot be used provided as an inclusion complex.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,772 describes packaging systems containing a barrier layer that can act both as a barrier to the passage of a permeant and as a trap for contaminant materials that can arise in new materials or from the recycle of fiber in the manufacture of paperboard. The effective material which acts as a trap or barrier is a cyclodextrin compound, substantially free of an inclusion complex compound. The cyclodextrin barrier layer can be corrugated or sheet laminated with or on the cellulosic web. Alternatively, the cyclodextrin material can be included in a coating composition that is coated on the surface or both surfaces of the cellulosic web after web formation. Further, the cyclodextrin material can be included in a thermoplastic film that can be used as one layer in a bilayer or multilayer laminate containing a cellulosic web.
A microwaveable container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,278. The container is formed of a three part laminate structure including a middle layer of plastic that is impervious to liquid oils, water vapor, gas, and moisture, an inner layer of fibrous material joined to one side of the middle layer, and an outer fibrous layer joined to the other side of the middle layer.